Crazy
by HeathenVampires
Summary: Modern AU. Eret isn't sure how, but he knows Hiccup is definitely capable of some kind of magic. How else is he able to seduce him by reading a book? Hiccup/Eret Hicret slash


**I wrote this for a prompt on tumblr, where I write quickie shorts... and then it got kinda long so I figured you guys could have it too.**

 **Super gay content.**

-HTTYD

Eret leant forward with his head resting on his arms, trying to work out how his boyfriend was capable of actual magic.

Because in even the most innocent of states, he was effortlessly seducing Eret. Relaxing on the sofa, he was comfortably reading a book. But the way he lifted a hand to brush his messy fringe off his face, hanging in his eyes as Hiccup endlessly forgot to schedule a haircut? That was just a reminder of how Hiccup would run fingers through Eret's hair when he was going down on him.

The easy position, long, lean body slung across the sofa with one leg slightly bent and the other reaching just enough to tuck against the arm… it elongated his torso slightly, and the combination of shirtless Hiccup and loose, lounging trousers that hung low on his hips, exposing much of the light V that led downwards to temptation…

Seriously, how was anyone allowed to be so attractive? It ought to be illegal.

Hiccup shifted to get more comfortable, twisting to move something from underneath him and the angle exposed the dimples of his lower back. Eret had mapped those with his fingers more times than he could count.

"Eret, why is this on the sofa?"

Hiccup held up a bottle of… lube? he'd obviously fished from between the sofa cushions. Eret frowned in thought, trying to remember how it could have gotten there.

"Oh, yeah. You got bored when we were watching that movie the other day so you fucked me on the sofa."

His brow furrowed in thought, before smoothing out as Hiccup chuckled to himself.

"Oh yeah. That movie was awful though."

"I wouldn't know, you distracted me pretty early on."

Hiccup winked, settling back in his comfortable position. His eyes were no longer on the book though, instead landing on Eret with _that_ look on his face.

"Don't."

Green eyes lit up.

"Don't what Eret? I'm just laying here."

"Don't smile at me like that. You know what it does."

His slightly lopsided smirk only growing, Hiccup stretched slightly and rolled onto his side, facing Eret properly now.

"Like what?"

Smug bastard. Hiccup knew _exactly_ what he was doing, knew Eret could already feel warmth curling in his belly, blood beginning to heat.

"Like _that._ It drives me crazy."

Hiccup slung his legs round, straightening up as he rose from the sofa. Those loose bottoms threatened to fall down entirely, and Eret really wouldn't have minded at all if they did. Sauntering over with that same damn smirk in place, Hiccup placed the bottle of lubricant on the side.

"So do something about it."

Eret didn't need much more of an invitation, hand sliding around Hiccup's back to feel the dimples of his back yet again, pulling his lover closer and wiping that damned smirk off his face with a kiss. Hiccup gave as good as he got, all teasing nips and swipes of tongue, fingers curving around the solid muscle of Eret's shoulder and he pushed his hips forward, let Eret feel the swell of his growing erection.

Hiccup leant back, bracing himself against the side behind him with a white-knuckled grip when Eret gripped him through his bottoms, barely a tug needed to let them pool to the floor and leave Hiccup naked. His head tipped back, exposing his throat as Eret stroked him to full firmness, rubbing his thumb over the swollen head until Hiccup keened low in his throat.

Gods he was beautiful like this, a flush staining his neck and his cock throbbing in Eret's hand, straining upwards for more contact.

"C'mon Eret, don't be a tease now."

That was rich coming from Hiccup, who was a tease twenty-four-fucking-seven with his smiles and his lean hips and cute butt and long legs… Eret just loved every inch of him. Particularly the inches in his hand right now.

Slick fingers eased into Hiccup like he was born for it, spreading his legs wider and bending forward more. The kitchen side had been… _repurposed_ more than either would admit to anybody who visited. It just happened to be the perfect height for a man of just over six foot to be fucked over, and since both Hiccup and Eret were a little over six foot? It was perfect for them.

Running his other hand reverently over Hiccup's round ass, Eret continued to finger him open, ensuring his boyfriend was loose and relaxed enough to take him without pain.

Hiccup wriggled impatiently, twisting his head to look back at Eret with dilated pupils, lips parted and wet as he licked them. It was an all-too-tempting image, and with a nod from Hiccup to say he was prepped enough, Eret was coating himself in lubricant and sliding into Hiccup inch by inch.

Arching his back and panting quickly, Hiccup pushed back to urge Eret deeper until they were joined completely. Muscles flexed as they worked to accommodate him, the tight heat almost too much for Eret's cock already; Hiccup had that effect on him.

"You good?"

"Will be when you _move."_

Hiccup fussed and shifted, restless and eager to be fucked. Eret widened his stance slightly, leaning to grip the edge of the side for stability as his other hand seated itself on the little dip above Hiccup's hips.

He tested with shallow motions until Hiccup whined, knowing that sound meant his cock was dragging perfectly over the hot little bump of his prostate. Hiccup trembled in response, rolling himself back to bury Eret inside him when he felt Eret wasn't moving fast enough.

"Oh gods… harder!"

Hiccup's voice was strained, matching the taut line of his back and shoulders as he pleaded with Eret to give him _more._ Taking pity on the writhing man, Eret quickened his pace, lowering his eyes to watch the way his cock slipped in and out of Hiccup and enjoying the sight immensely.

The harder Eret fucked him, the more Hiccup bucked and whined and praised him for it. Desire soon devolved into pure lust, a desperate need to come on Eret's cock as he was so close to doing. Hiccup's hand disappeared from the side, but the sudden rippling of muscles and his arms motions left little doubt as to where the hand was.

Eret wished he could see how hot Hiccup looked stroking his cock, but he was far too close to think of changing position now. Hiccup keened, back bowing as he stumbled forward; he'd have fallen from weak knees without the bracing of surface and Eret either side of him. Gripping him tighter, Eret felt Hiccup clamp down like a vice and let him ride the high.

A last few thrusts had him joining Hiccup in satisfaction, coming to rest against his boyfriends back with a breathless sigh as he basked in the reward hormones dumped in his brain by climax. After a couple of minutes silence interrupted only by their breathing, Hiccup spoke.

"See. Now I know that smile gets me laid, I can use my powers for evil."

-HTTYD-

 **Hope folx enjoy it it's pretty gay.**


End file.
